


call me babe (i wish you would)

by daebubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is honestly pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebubble/pseuds/daebubble
Summary: In which Seungcheol is too cute to get mad at and Jeonghan just wants to finish his paper.





	call me babe (i wish you would)

Jeonghan knew he should have picked a different partner when Seungcheol showed up at the study room an hour and a half late.

“Listen, I’m so sorry, I can explain-”

“Just sit your ass down,” Jeonghan hissed, cutting him off. “Just sit down and shut up and start working on this fucking paper.”

Jeonghan had booked the library conference room for two hours, the only time slot left being 8-10 on a Saturday morning. _Of course,_ Jeonghan thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _Why did I even expect him to wake up?_

Jeonghan spared a glance at Seungcheol, regretting it immediately when he saw the crestfallen look on his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Seungcheol repeated, voice pleading and eyes drooping in a way that resembled a kicked puppy. He swung his backpack off and sat down, pulling out his laptop hurriedly. “I swear I remembered we were supposed to meet today but I slept through all my alarms.”

Jeonghan leveled him a blank stare, to which Seungcheol pouted right back. It took no more than five seconds before Jeonghan closed his eyes, sighed, and slumped back in his seat. _He’s too cute to get mad at_ , Jeonghan fumed. _Way too fucking cute._

“We’ll just have to meet tomorrow too then,” Jeonghan said, running his hands through his hair.

Seungcheol’s breath hitched at the movement, watching the long red strands fall back gracefully on Jeonghan’s shoulders. “I-uh,” he muttered, looking back down at his laptop screen. “I don’t think I’m free tomorrow?”

Jeonghan groaned, slumping further back into his chair. “Then I guess we’ll have to meet again today to finish. You’re free right? Want to just come over to my dorm later?”

Seungcheol’s head snapped up at that, cheeks warming. “Uh, yeah I- of course, just text me when to come over?”

“Sure,” Jeonghan nodded, sitting up and shooting Seungcheol a quick smile. “I forgive you for being an idiot and sleeping in, by the way. Just finish your part of the work at some point today.”

Seungcheol nodded back jerkily, causing Jeonghan to let out a snort. “What’s with you, dude?” Jeonghan laughed. “You’re acting really out of it.”

_Dude_ , Seungcheol thought in disdain, forcing out a smile. _Wish you called me babe instead._

“Excuse me?”

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped when he realized he blurted his thoughts out loud, face now a visible shade of tomato red. “I-I’m so sorry I have to go, I forgot I have somewhere to be!” Almost knocking his laptop off the table in an effort to pack up his stuff and get the hell out of there, Seungcheol could feel the regret starting to consume him. “I’m- I’ll text you later!” _What a fantastic time to fuck up._

Seungcheol was about to push his chair back and run before a hand landed on his, causing him to freeze and look up. 

For a moment, the two just locked eyes, Seungcheol holding his breath as he felt Jeonghan's thumb softly stroke the back of his own.

“Just for the record,” Jeonghan whispered, eyes shining and lips tilted in a smirk, “I wish you called me babe too.”

**Author's Note:**

> woops this is the product of me being bored at 4am! enjoy :^)
> 
> p.s. i wish i was as confident as jeonghan in this wow


End file.
